Sweet Punishment
by cxrious
Summary: my 1st ReiBert fanficition; i hope you enjoy the fic; this is my 1st reibert fic ahaha; a comment would be nice; M


**Sweet Punishment**

**Shingeki no Kyojin**

**All characters belongs to Hajime Isayama**

**Don't like? So don't read. As simple as that.**

**ReiBert; slight!YmirxKrista**

**Terinspirasi dari sebuah fanfic juga, yang berjudul "ahh" karya zakuro71**

**.**

**.**

_Bbzt._ Sudah 10 menit berlalu sejak Reiner menyeret Bertholdt kedalam kamar mereka, bahkan mereka tidak membalas ajakan makan siang Connie padahal makan siang hari itu lezat sekali yaitu daging bistik dan kentang rebus yasudahlah biarkan saja jatah makan siang mereka dilahap habis Sasha, masa bodoh mau jatah makan siangnya dicuri atau tidak yang jelas sekarang Reiner juga sedang menyantap makan siangnya yang _sexy _dan beribu-ribu kali lebih lezat ketimbang daging bistik

Bertholdt terbaring diatas kasur Reiner dengan kaki terbuka lebar mengekspos kejantanan-nya yang berdiri tegak mengeluarkan _precum_ yang terus mengucur dari bagian kepalanya serta _butthole_ yang sudah basah dan becek akibat getaran dari _vibrator_ yang ditanamkan oleh Reiner "aahn.. ungh.. Reiner.. lepasin," rengek Bertholdt kepada Reiner yang duduk manis didepanya menikmati apa yang dia tonton, bukanya menuruti permintaan pacar manisnya itu dia malah menaikkan level getaran _vibrator_-nya otomatis Bertholdt menggeliat tak karuan dan mengeluarkan desahan-desahan _sexy_ dan imut di kuping Reiner. Sungguh sekarang celananya benar-benar sempit akan tetapi dia menahanya dia masih mau menonton pacarnya ini merengek dan menangis memohon kepadanya untuk di bebaskan. "uu-uungh.. Re-Rein.. cukupph.. _sobs"_

Reiner menyimpulkan senyum sinis kearah Bertholdt sambil memerhatikanya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki sampai bagian dada Bertholdt mencuri perhatiannya, terlihat 2 bundaran kecil yang timbul di permukaan kaos Bertholdt, rupanya kedua _nipple_-nya sudah terangsang sampai menegang keras seperti ini, membuat siapa pun yang melihat terundang untuk mencubitnya. "Bert.. kau sangat nakal," kata Reiner sembari memelintir _nipple_ kiri bertholdt dengan kasar dan disambut dengan desahan Bertholdt yang makin keras dan memohon Reiner untuk segera berhenti "uhh.. uhhng Re-Reiner berhenti.. _sobs_ ku-kumohon,"

Reiner mengabaikan rengekan Bertholdt walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak tega melihat Bertholdt menangis seperti ini namun dia sudah terlanjur cemburu karena tadi tepat setengah jam yang lalu dia dan Bertholdt janjian untuk nge-_date _bersama seusai kelas matematika tapi sudah lama dia menunggu di bangku taman sekolah dan malah memergoki Bertholdt sedang asik bermain dengan Eren dan yang lainnya otomatis Reiner amarahnya tersulut dan dia langsung menarik Bertholdt dari kursinya dan membawanya ke kamar asrama mereka dan mendorongnya dengan kasar ke kasur, dan terjadilah _punishment _untuk Bertholdt dari Reiner

"Bert sayang, kau tau kan aku sangat cemburu jika kau berduaan dengan Annie," bisik Reiner di kuping memerah Bertholdt sambil terus memelintir dan mencubit kedua _nipple_ _pink _milik Bertholdt "aa-aahng Re-Reiner k-kau salah paham—ahh!" Reiner menghunuskan jari tengahnya kedalam _butthole_ Bertholdt yang masih tertanam dengan _vibrator_ dia mendorong jarinya dalam-dalam dan memasukkan jari kedua "aahh! Re-Rein-er aah! _Sobs_ u-uuhng.." Reiner meng-_scissor_ kedua jari besarnya di dalam _butthole_ Bertholdt dan menusuk-nusuk _sweet spot_ Bertholdt, dia mengoyaknya tanpa ampun ditambah lagi getaran _vibrator _yang menggelitik dinding-dinding _butthole_-nya sungguh Bertholdt merasa dia bisa mati sekarang "aa-aahh Reiner cukupp nnyaa-ah! A-aku tidak k-kuat ahh" Bertholdt meremas sprei kasur Reiner dengan kuat sampai sampai genggamanya membuat telapak tangannya lecet dan merah "Rei-Reiner—hhng stop! Aa-aahh _i-im gonna c-c-cum.._" Reiner sungguh jahat dia cepat-cepat memasang _cock ring _di kejantanan Bertholdt yang menegang dan siap mengeluarkan benih-benih _sperm _-nya yang sudah dia tahan sejak tadi "aa-ahh! Reiner.. _sobs_ sakit.." rengekan tanpa akhir dari Bertholdt tidak membuat Reiner berubah pikiran

"_beautiful." _Bisikan seduktif Reiner mampu membuat kuping beserta wajah Bertholdt memerah bak tomat, tanpa berhenti menghantam _sweet spot_ Bertholdt dengan jarinya dia membuat _butterfly kiss_ di sisi leher panjang Bertholdt yang _sexy_, sensasi aneh menerjang sekujur tubuh Bertholdt dia memiringkan kepalanya kesamping membuka akses Reiner untuk menciumnya lebih banyak lagi "hoo.. kelihatanya kau sudah menikmati hukumanmu hm?" pertanyaan Reiner dijawab Bertholdt dengan desahan keras karena Reiner menggigit sisi leher Bertholdt dengan keras dan meniggalkan bekas gigitan yang dapat terlihat jelas oleh mata telanjang sekalipun "Re-Reiner.. hhngg Reiner.. ww-waa.. _sobs_"

_Cup._ Sekali lagi Reiner menyerang leher bertholdt kali ini sisi yang satunya dia mencium dan menghisapnya dengan penuh nafsu meninggalkan beberapa tanda berwarna merah keunguan "tanda jika kau sudah menjadi milikku Bert sayang," satu kecupan mendarat di bibir tipis dan lembut Bertholdt, Reiner juga mengecup kelopak mata Bertholdt yang sembab karena menangis. Ditariknya 2 jarinya dari _butthole _Bertholdt dan juga _vibrator_ yang sedari tadi menggelitik dinding _butthole_ miliknya "aah!"

Bertholdt mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang memburu "_sobs_ hahh.. hahh.. hha.." tiba-tiba saja Reiner menarik kedua lengan Bertholdt dan melingkarkanya di lehernya "belum. Belum selesai Bert sayang hukumanmu masih belum selesai," akhirnya Reiner membuka resleting celananya dan melepaskan kejantanannya yang sudah berkedut dan benar-benar menegang sedari tadi, dia memegang pinggang Bertholdt memposisikanya tepat diatasnya, _butthole_ Bertholdt sudah hampir menyentuh kejantanan milik Reiner. Bertholdt meremas rambut _blonde_ Reiner sambil menunggu _impact_ yang tidak lama lagi akan menghantam badanya

"

Bert sayang, coba ingat, ini tidak akan terjadi jika kau tidak memilih bermain dengan Annie dan melupakan _date_ kita" belum sempat Bertholdt menjawab Reiner menghunuskan kejantananya yang besar dan keras kedalam _butthole_ sempit Bertholdt "aaahh!" Bertholdt mendesah dengan keras tepat disamping kuping kiri Reiner "aahh! Reiner.. mmnggh.. ahh.. ma-maafkan aku ahhh—" dia menatap Reiner dengan kedua matanya yang basah akibat menangis, lidahnya terjulur keluar dan benang-benang salivanya mengalir turun dari mulutnya yang menganga, tanpa pikir panjang Reiner mencium Bertholdt dan menghisap lidahnya menelan semua saliva yang dapat dihisapnya, Bertholdt yang hampir kehabisan nafasnya pun memukul-mukul dada bidang Reiner _plop._ Reiner memisahkan bibir mereka, ciumanya begitu kotor dan basah, penuh nafsu dan sangat bergairah, Bertholdt mengambil nafas yang banyak sambil terengah-engah "Re-Reiner ahh," Reiner menghantam _sweet spot_ Bertholdt dengan keras mengoyaknya tanpa ampun sampai Bertholdt menggeliat tak karuan bak ular, tubuhnya bergetar tanpa henti saat Reiner menghantam _sweet spot_-nya lagi kali ini lebih keras, dia menyempitkan dinding _butthole_-nya setiap kali Reiner menghantam _sweet spot_-nya dan membusurkan badanya menjadi seperti sebuah busur yang sangat indah "Bert.. hhnn _I'm gonna cum._" Sebelum Reiner mengeluarkan benih-benih _sperm_-nya dia melepaskan _cock ring_ yang ada di kejantanan Bertholdt dan membuat Bertholdt meledakkan benih-benihnya mengotori perut dan dadanya begitu juga Reiner meledakkan benih-benihnya juga, didalam Bertholdt "aa-aaaahhh Reiner!"

_Hosh hosh hosh._ "aahh.." Reiner mengeluarkan kejantananya dari _butthole _Bertholdt, benih-benih Reiner pun mengalir keluar dari _butthole_ Bertholdt menggelitik sekujur badanya "Re-Reiner.. _sobs sobs_ aah hwaaaa_"_ mata Bertholdt melebar ketakutan dan mukanya memerah bak tomat saat tiba-tiba benih-benih milik Reiner mengalir dengan deras dari dalam dirinya mengotori sprei kasur Reiner "kelihatanya kita akan mencuci ini lagi nanti," kata Reiner dengan santai lalu mengecup _butthole_ Bertholdt sambil menyeringgai licik _slluuurpp._ Reiner menghisap _butthole_ Bertholdt dengan nafsu mencoba mengeluarkan semua benih-benihnya yang ada di dalam Bertholdt dan menelanya "aaahhhhh…." Bertholdt menyembunyikan wajah tomatnya di bantal milik Reiner sambil terisak "Reinerrr… sudaaaaahhh,"

Selesai Reiner membersihkan _butthole_ Bertholdt, dia memeluk badan pacarnya yang tinggi dan kurus namun _sexy_ itu "maafkan aku Bertholdt sayang, kelihatanya aku menghukum-mu terlalu banyak ya hm," tanyanya sebelum mengecup pipi kiri Bertholdt yang masih merah "k-kau jahat hnng _sobs_," Bertholdt menolak untuk melihat kearah Reiner yang mengecupi pipinya yang memerah "maafkan aku Bert sayang," sekali lagi Reiner meminta maaf tapi Bertholdt masih sebal dia menyeka air matanya dengan bantal milik Reiner lalu menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi,

"k-kan tadi aku s-sudah di jalan i-ingin bertemu sa-sama Reiner huks.. ta-tapi Connie menarik tanganku dan mengajakku ikut bermain, da-dan _sobs_ huks.. kebetulan sa-huks-ja Annie duduk disampingku huks," tangisan Bertholdt sekarang tercampur dengan sesegukan, Reiner hanya diam mendengar cerita Bertholdt "la-lalu aku terbawa permainan.. _sobs_ go-gomen Reiner.. huks"

Oke. Reiner merasa dirinya meledak. Bagaimana orang bertubuh jangkung setinggi 185 cm seperti Bertholdt pujaan banyak siswi di Titan High sebenarnya adalah orang yang sangat manis dan menggemaskan apalagi saat dia menangis seperti ini, dia merasa bersalah telah menghukumnya terlalu keras tapi dia bisa melihat sisi menggemaskan Bertholdt seperti yang satu ini membuatnya lupa akan penyesalannya "ka-kau masih marah ya, g-gomennn _sobs_ a-aku janji ga begini lagi huks.. huks.." Reiner memeluk Bertholdt dengan protektif dia membenamkan muka Bertholdt di dada bidangnya dan menanamkan ciuman dalam di kening Bertholdt "aku menyayangimu, aku tidak mau kau dekat dengan orang lain selain aku maupun itu Annie sekali pun" Bertholdt tersipu malu, dia menyukai sifat Reiner yang kekanak-kanakan seperti ini sangat imut, walaupun kata Reiner itu tidak imut sama sekali

Bertholdt berusaha memakai celananya namun rasa menusuk di _butt_-nya membuat Reiner bangkit dan membantunya "Re-Reiner… kalau sampai aku tidak bisa jalan nanti kau harus membantuku," kata Bertholdt dengan sebal, Reiner mengecup bibir Bertholdt sekilas dan berkata "tenang saja aku akan menggendongmu nanti, tuan putri" _wink_. Bertholdt merasa wajahnya memerah saat Reiner memberinya _wink_, Reiner terlihat sangat tampan "kenapa? Aku tampan ya, hmh" kelihatanya Reiner dapat membeca pikiran Bertholdt otomatis wajah Bertholdt menjadi merah bak tomat dan tidak berkata apa-apa

ketimbang berdebat masalah wink Reiner yang tampan atau tidak lebih baik dia tidur siang sekarang, "aku capek-" katanya sambil menghela nafas "—dan aku membencimu." Kata Bertholdt pelan saat Reiner tidur disampingnya, mencoba memeluk Bertholdt seperti tadi, protektif seakan-akan kalau dia melepasnya Bertholdt akan hancur berkeping-keping "jangan khawatir aku juga mencintaimu," setelah beberapa menit tidak ada balasan dari Bertholdt hanya dengkuran pelan yang imut, Bertholdt tertidur pulas bak malaikat saja dia ini, Reiner tersenyum tipis lalu mengecup bibir tipis Bertholdt dan menutup matanya juga, membeli tiket menuju _dream land_ miliknya dan Bertholdt

_Date _yang sedikit kasar namun manis dan menggemaskan di akhir.

.

.

Fin,

.

.

Tapi.. ada sesuatu yang sedikit ganjil,,

,

,

Darimana Reiner mendapat benda-benda itu?

Ada seorang perempuan menyeringgai jahat dibalik kegelapan sambil menghitung uang "ohoho, tidak salah aku menyuruh Connie untuk mengajak Bertholdt main, dan menyuruh Reiner untuk mengecek mereka, bahkan semua _sex toy-_ku yang sebenarnya untuk Krista dia beli juga, oho oho oho"

_ctek._ "Ymir, kau sedang apa disitu?" Krista menyalakan lampu dan bejalan mendekati Ymir "oh Krista, aku tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa" katanya berbohong, Krista memicingkan matanya dan menangkap segepok uang di tangan Ymir "siapa lagi korbanmu kali ini?" Ymir ber-_sweet drop _ria dan menyebutkan nama _Reiner_ sontak Krista langsung me-_facepalm_ dirinya dan menghela nafas panjang "aku merasa kasihan dengan Reiner dan Bertholdt juga, berhentilah mencari uang dengan cara seperti ini bakayaro," Ymir hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar Krista-nya yang sedang menasehatinya "tidak masalah, toh aku yakin Reiner pasti sedang _bersenang-senang_ sekarang," Krista menunjukan wajah dengan tanda tanya besar "bersenang-senang?" Ymir bangkit dari bangkunya dan memojokan Krista "kau tau kan _bersenang-senang_.. seperti yang kita lakukan tiap akhir minggu," wajah Krista berubah menjadi bak tomat dan-

.

.

_Fin, **mwach**_


End file.
